


Little Girls Truly Are Magical.

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: My 'why I'm going to Hell' fics [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' always loved little girls but this one was just perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girls Truly Are Magical.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make this clear before this starts 
> 
> I WOULD NEVER EVER WANT A CHILD TO FUCK AN ADULT I WRITE THIS BECAUSE I FREAKING CAN SO DON'T SAY I'M GROSS FOR WRITING THIS ALSO READ THE TAGS
> 
> p.s this girl is based off Harry just by her looks btw 
> 
> p.p.s this goes from 0 to 100 real quick so just expect that and sorry for any spelling mistakes and you can find this and my other works on wattpad under the same user name kthxbye

"LOUIS!" The young girl screamed as she ran into Louis' arms, Louis put his face in her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, love." Louis said fondly.

"Thank you Louis for this, I'm so sorry to drop her off so randomly." Her mother, Sarah, said quickly.

"It's truly no problem, me and her have a bunch of fun." Louis smiled, holding the girl close to his chest but in a non creepy way.

"Okay well I'll be back tomorrow night." She said kissing Alison's head and making her way out the door, Louis let the little girl down ignoring the many protests once he put her down he noticed she was wearing a tight sparkly shirt that said "Little girls are magical" and a pink shkirt

"So, babe what do you want to do?" He asked sitting down on his couch.

"I wanna watch tv!" Alison said cheerfully, jumping onto Louis lap and moving around making Louis' pants stir a little bit.

"Okay just stop moving." He said calmly trying to make his hardening boner go away.

"Okay LouLou." She stilled herself and started watching reruns of olds shows, she cuddled onto Louis getting as close as she could to him.

~~~~~~~~~

After about three episodes of "Cat In The Hat" Louis heeard soft snores coming from Alison, her mouth open slightly her pink lips moist with a bit of drool and her breath steady and calm. Louis found himself staring for a good while, until he picked her up and turned off the tv and carried her to his bedroom and lied her down. He lied with her for a while just watching her sleep until he thought she should probably just sleep alone, as he got up she stirred and whimpered and made grabby hands for Louis.

"Princess you need to sleep." Louis said in a soft voice.

"But I can't sweep wit out chu." She said very sleepily slightly pouting but still keeping her eyes closed while making grabby hands for Louis, Louis smile and lied back down with the girl, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"Louis." Alison whispered sleepily, tugging on Louis shirt hem lightly, deep green eyes staring up at him.

"Yes Allie-pop." He said stroking her brown hair lightly.

"Why do we sound different?" She asked.

"I'm from England, so I have an English accent. And you're from America, so you have an Amarican accent."

"Oh." She said falling asleep again. Louis thought about how adorable she was her green eyes and brown hair, the way she was always so peppy and sweet everyone loved her she always lit up any room she was in. He loved her with his whole heart, he'd always catch himself staring at her as she'd twirl in skirts making them rise up and show clad ass in pretty panties making his mind fill with dirty thoughts about her. He'd always wander what it'd feel like to kiss her, touch her, fuck her. Without even thinking his hand slowly went down her body and flipped her skirt up exposing her pink and white striped panties, he slipped his hand in quickly finding her clit and rubbing until she was wet with arousal he circled around her tight small hole causing her to stir a bit in her sleep.

"L-Louis? What are you doing?" She said groggily.

"Nothing baby go back to sleep." He said moving his hand back up to her wet clit and started rubbing.

"Oh, Louis that feels g-good." She moaned, he dipped a fingers into her and groaned at the tight warm heat around his fingers.

"Oh gosh Louis that feels really good."

"I know baby, I have something that feels way better." He smirked.

"I-I want it, please." She begged, Louis started palming at his boner and put his fingers deeper in her.

"In a bit babe, wanna finger you first." 

"M-more, please." She begged once more.

"Have you been a good girl?" He asked slipping in another finger.

"Y-yes." She moaned out.

"Mm, you're so tight, fuck." He moaned taking his fingers out of her, making the seven-year-old whimper. He took off her skirt and panties letting the cool air hit her kitty, he licked a thick stripe up her kitty making the young girl moan out loudly and grip his hair in her small hands.

"My kitty feels good." She said as he started suckling on her clit.

"Such a pretty kitty." He thought to himself licking into her feeling the tightness of her kitty envelope his tongue, he looked up to see her eyes almost fully black because of how much her pupils have blown out.

"Louis I feel tingly." She said quietly, Louis knew what she meant and he started lapping at her kitty eliciting loud moans from the green eyed girl.

"OH Louis!" She screamed out, Louis felt her juices release onto his tongue, he groaned into her tasting her sweetness he pulled away and smiled.

"Come here babe, want you to suck me." He took his red hard cock out and grabbed her hand helping her stroke him.

"Just put your mouth around the tip and suck lick it's a lolly." She slowly took Louis into her mouth lightly sucking, Louis groaned and ran his hand through her brown locks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't and you want to hate please just keep it to yourself and leave, but I do accept constructive criticism. I'm litterally so shit at writing smut XD 
> 
> xx T


End file.
